izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mia
Name: Mia Specis: Human: Height: Slightly Shorter than Dib Eye Color: Green Hair Style: Slightly wavey Symbol: Unknown Favorite Color: Yellow Age: Same as Dib Birthday: July 4 Gender: Female Love Interest: Leah Most Likely To Say: "Isn't today just perfect?" Least Likely to Say: "I hate the world..." Physical Appearence Mia has very pale skin, and brown-red hair. Her eyes are a bright and stunning green. Her clothes consist of a pink dress covered in yellow stars; gray striped sleeves and leggings; black shoes; dark-rimmed glasses, and a black headband. Past Mia was never a social person. She was always in a quiet, solem, lonely place, and sealed off from the outside world. Not many people approached her, but when they did, they learned that Mia has a lot to say, but never gets the chance to say it. When she moved here, she was talked to a lot more, but not in the kindest of ways. Relationships Zim She has seen Zim around Skool, but never talks to him very much; when she does speak to him, he'll insult her before quickly running away, leaving her alone once more, but is never seems to bother her. She walks over to him every day and compliments on his hairstyle, clothing, eye color, or anything else she can say something nice about. Dib Dib is one of the very few friends in Mia's life, she likes Dib a lot, and will help him when he is in need. She tends to brighten his day when things look bad, with her 'love everything' attitude. Dib feels he can place more trust in Mia, than in most other people, and Mia seems to feel the same. Gaz Mia is on pretty bad terms with Gaz, but this feeling is one-sideded, seeing as Mia seems to love mostly everyone and everything, and doesn't care how many times she is insulted. Gaz finds that odd, seeing as most people never speak to her again after she insults them and meantally scars them, but every day, Mia is back with a kind word. GIR She thinks GIR is adorable, and will give him mostly everything he wants. GIR and Mia seem to best very close friends, and will stay by each other all the time, never giving up on the other. The two often like to play games and unintentionally annoying Zim with their, 'Happy-go-lucky' attitudes, and positive outlooks on life. Zay Mia and Zay have met only on a few occasions, but when they do come together, it is rather pleasant, probably due to the fact that they have kinder, gentler personalities than most others. They like to have fun and laugh together when they do meet, but often, May comes in and spoils the fun, by saying that Zay is evil and cannot be trusted. May May is another one of the few friends Mia has. The two are often on teams together. They treat each other like siblings and will always be there for the one another. May and Mia will go to any lenghths to protect one another, and will always stay by each other's side. Mia is one of the few people who can tolerate May's ranting about Zay. Jon Jon and Mia are complete opposites and almost never get along. When they do, it's only because May is there to force them to. Mia is typically always angry at Jon, which utterly shocks most people, seeing as she has never been angry at anyone else before in her life. Somehow, Jon managed to get through her positive attitude and into her hatred, which she had locked away a long time ago. Leah The two of them were close friends from the moment they met. They both are extremely random and slightly insane. They like to swim and talk to animals, and do a lot of the same things. Soon, the two of them became more than friends, despite the fact that they're both females. Mia loves Leah with all her heart, and she doesn't care what others may say about their love, she'll love Leah, always. Personality She is a rather shy person, but very perky and intelligent. She almost never has a bad thing to say about someone else, even if they are completly annoying. She seems to love everything and everyone, not caring about how cruel, or dark they are. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:LGBT Characters Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:OC Category:Invader Gia